Games
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: The Doctor 9th, Rose and Jack take a rest from saving the world they have a games night instead who kows where this could lead to! M for later chapters haven't got that far yet but just planning ahead
1. Monopoly

**Games:**

"Who actually plays this game?" the Doctor muttered, as he landed on Jack's 'Mayfair' (plus hotel) for the second time in five minutes. "I mean, you use coloured scrap of paper to pretend-buy and mortgage properties and stations scattered around London and then mercilessly force all other players into bankruptcy, and it all depends on who gets there first therefore getting first shot at the property?"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up – brilliant eh?" Jack enthused

Rose grinned as she read her Chance Card, "Ooh look – I've just won a beauty competition!"

"Well it's just a game…" the Doctor muttered, quickly regretting it as he saw Rose's face fall.

"If it was real life Rosie, you wouldn't even need to bother entering!" Jack compensated, winking at her.

Cheered up, Rose glanced surreptitiously at the Doctor and noticed that he had reddened slightly and was sending poisonous looks at Jack. She was surprised – could it be that the Doctor was jealous? She knew that he was fond of her, but how far did his feelings really go? Also surprising were the emotions this small gesture evoked in her. She had often pondered her 'relationship' with the Doctor – was it purely platonic? Or could it ever e anything more than that?

"Oi, Rosie, you gonna collect your winnings or not? The banker is always has time for beautiful young ladies like yourself, but it's pushing it a bit now!" Rose was woken from her reverie, in time to glance at Jack and then the Doctor. There it was again, the slight flush and deadly gaze. Rose was intrigued – this would need some investigation she decided.

"Here u go then Rosie – your winnings my dear" Jack bowed down as he handed her the orange £100 note.

Playing along, Rose accepted with a gracious courtesy "Well I must say that I'm surprised that such a handsome young banker as yourself didn't win the competition."

Rose could've sworn she heard the Doctor growling slightly, and was surprised to find that the sound excited her. Her insides quivered slightly as she daydreamed, imagining various scenarios which featured the Doctor and that growl…

"Oh really?" Jack raised an eyebrow coyly, "Handsome eh?" He kissed her hand in mock flirtatious manner (Rose was sure she could feel the heat radiating from the Doctor) "Well maybe two such perfect people owe it to the world to combine their talents in the form of…dance!"

Rose entered the role of a blushing young girl on her first date with glee, whilst out of the side of her eyes she monitored her companion's reactions; she could see the Doctor pale slightly as he desperately searched for a way out.

Under the pretence of some gallant gentleman, Jack bowed low, taking Rose's hand and kissed it lightly. "May I have the pleasure of this dance young Rose?" His grin gave away the amusement he felt: honestly, it was so ridiculous he could laugh – him and Rose – he chuckled inwardly.

Rose reached for his other hand, drawing him up from his knees and into the classic dance position, one arm outstretched, the other encircling his waist. With serious expressions they attempted a slow waltz, Jack moving her smoothly around the TARDIS control centre. Then as he (unsuccessfully) tried to fling her back over his arm, he accidentally sent her flying across the room and they both ended up sprawled on the floor crying with laughter.

Rose looked up through her tears and her grin disappeared as she saw the expression on the Doctor's face. He was pale, his mouth had dropped open and he was looking at her with a mixture of awe and – could it be – desire? She noticed that his gaze was focussed on her legs, or more precisely, the top of her thighs; the skirt she was wearing must have slipped up as she fell. She was shocked to discover that this sudden turn of events caused in her too feelings of desire; she felt herself blush, and hurriedly got up, brushing her skirt down.

He seemed to snap out of his trance at this, and shook himself, as though trying to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Then his mind seemed suddenly to click, and, as though the past five minutes had never happened, he grinned and said "Aha"

Getting up to the control panel, he pulled a few levers and turned some dials. The central column flashed and made that familiar whooshing noise, indicating that the TARDIS was in motion.

He looked at Rose with an almost wicked grin, and spoke "Time we paid Planet Hasbro a visit – don't you think?"

What do u think? Worth continuing? All reviews welcome


	2. Snakes and Ladders

Snakes and Ladders:

Rose stared at him for a moment, wondering what had brought this on; "Planet…. Hasbro?"

"Yup", he grinned.

"Wait a minute. Hasbro – as in Hasbro who make board games?"

"Yup"

Rose raised an eyebrow and hazarded a guess "And this company… has it's own planet?"

"Yup" – grinning as he saw her mind cogs turn and she realised where he was taking them.

"A planet… all about games? An entire planet of games. Games!" Finally taking it in, she whooped and threw herself at the Doctor and Jack, hugging them both "Whoo! This is gonna be so much fun!"

The Doctor rested his head on her shoulder and grinned.

The Doctor pushed the door of the TARDIS open and led Rose outside. At the Doctor's insistence, Rose had been blindfolded. He had insisted that it would make the planet even more of a surprise, but Rose suspected he had other motives, when she felt his hands linger around her neck as he tied the cloth together.

Stepping out of the door Rose noticed that the ground on which they were standing seemed to be a little… bouncy? The air also seemed to tingle with electricity – it set her heart racing and excitement flooded her – it was the smell of fun. All around, she could hear screams of laughter, and whooping children – this was definitely the place to be, she decided. She couldn't wait to see it any longer.

"Doctor," she whispered in a breathy voice, "I want to see it. Would you do me the honours?" She indicated the blindfold. She shivered deliciously as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and his warm fingers as they played around her skin, almost caressing her cheeks as he drew the cloth away.

"Rose", his breath tickled her ear in a husky whisper, "Open your eyes."

Jack was observing all of this, whilst not appearing to do so. He noted the tension between them, and the slight shiver Rose gave as she anticipated the Doctor's touch – it was amazing how a simple act as removing a blindfold could have turned into something so… erotic?

When she opened her eyes she felt the Doctor slip away behind her, and she was able to concentrate on the view. She was assaulted by a variety of bright colours and almost psychedelic images; huge Ludo pieces zoomed across the magenta skies, occasionally bumping into a few giant Tiddley Winks. Life-sized Monopoly figures strutted round the streets, the silver dog yapping at a bunch of Skittles as they wobbled along. Arches of cards seemed to spring up from the pavements; Chance Cards, Cluedo cards and Monopoly money running amok everywhere.

In one corner Rose could see what appeared to be a cross between 'Candyland' and 'Pokémon: Master Trainer', lollypop trees and nut brittle rocks were being mauled by Pikachu and co, as various funny looking 'trainers' in backwards caps, attempted to capture them with small red and white balls.

Rose was startled out of her reverie as she felt something wrap itself around her legs. Looking down, she saw a flash of red and green; "SNAKE!"

Yelling, she kicked the thing off and ran for the only escape she could see, a glowing blue ladder, which lead to a conveniently placed roof top. She scrambled up it two steps at a time and almost fell over the ridge in her hurry, collapsing on the warm yellow brick. Once she had sufficient breath and energy, she rolled over lying on her back and tried to calm down; had that really been a sn –

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard shouts, and the sun was suddenly blotted out as a dark shape fell onto her. The next thing she knew, she was inches from the Doctor's face, staring up into his blue eyes; she felt his breath on the tip of her nose, and even though she reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts, she was beginning to register their compromising position and the delicious weight of his body…

Rose blinked; she could have sworn she had seen something flash in his eyes – yes, there it was again – was it… could it have been lust? Desire? She noticed he appeared to be lowering his lips slightly, bringing them closer to hers. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and bit them gently; was it just her, or was his breathing becoming more ragged?

"Doctor," she blurted out – the situation was saturated with tension and she cracked, "What was that thing down there?"

He still seemed distracted, but muttered, "Thought you were playing games – snakes and ladders, Rose."

She noted the ambiguity of his words, but was relieved to find out that the snake hadn't been dangerous, and relaxed slightly.

"Doctor," she half whispered, "Why are you –"

But she was cut off as the Doctor pressed his lips to hers.


	3. Tiddley Winks

**Tiddley Winks**

Rose had only just realised what had happened, and finally responded to the kiss, opening her mouth slightly, when he pulled back from her looking confused and taken aback. The look on his face was a curious mixture of anguish and – desire?

Mouth still open, she squinted up at him; the sunlight almost blinding her, and was just about to speak when –

"Well howdy folks!" Jack's head appeared above her, grinning and looking immensely pleased with himself. "Enjoy that did you Doc? – you old rogue you!" He winked at them before narrowly dodging the Doctor's fist.

"Jack! What on Jupiter did you do that for? Rose… I… um…"The Doctor allowed himself one embarrassed moment to get his act together, before his features set on a decidedly moody countenance and he stood up, brushed himself down and stalked away towards the adjoining rooftop.

Rose felt confused – why had he done that? One moment he was all over her, and the next… She sighed – of course she was wrong. The Doctor didn't… fancy her or something! She snorted at the ridiculous of it all – honestly, it wasn't as if she even 'liked' him – well, not in that way… did she?

"Hehe, liked that did you Rosie?"

Rose looked up at Jack, her face a mask of confusion.

"I just gave him a little nudge in the right direction – that's all" and he winked knowingly.

"Wait a minute – you mean… you made him kiss me back there? Jack!" She groaned with exasperation as realisation hit her.

Jack feigned innocence, "What, little old me? No fear, I just pushed his head down a little."

Rolling her eyes Rose scrambled to her feet "Well come' on then you idiot"

"Wait a tic, where are we going?"

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him along with her "You're gonna apologise!"

Sighing and accepting his fate, Jack obliged and ran with her across the rooftops.

"Doctor! Where are you?" Rose jumped the gap between two pink rooftops, as they ran on in search of their friend. Reaching the last roof, she felt despair – where was he? There was no way off the building tops – she and Jack had searched them all. The only way down was that ladder – unless… She gulped audibly when she thought about how high up they were – no one could survive a fall like that.

As if reading her thoughts, Jack grabbed her hand and they approached the edge together, neither willing to look, to see if…

Fearfully opening one eye, Rose looked down – and screamed.

"DOCTOR!"

"Yeah?" he looked up at them, grinning slightly as he began to realise what they must have thought.

Rose fainted. The shock and relief had been too much for her, and she fell. Down, down, down; her limp body fell through the air. Jack yelled, and jumped too – forgetting the fall. The Doctor took it all in within two seconds, and threw himself across the shiny plastic surface.

He was just in time; catching Rose in his outstretched arms, he landed hard on the strange surface, bruising most of his torso. Jack got off fairly lightly, only a broken wrist which he managed to land on (though this was soon fixed with the help of the sonic screwdriver). They all lay still for a few minutes in a tangle of aching limbs, recovering their wits, strength and (for Rose) consciousness.

She gazed blearily down at the Doctor and groaned as she felt her bruised muscles complaining at the movement.

"Doctor" she muttered, "Where are we? Why did you run off? Jack wants to apologi-"

But the words were forced back down her throat as the thing they were all lying on, suddenly lurched forwards. She couldn't scream, but closed her eyes tight shut as she was flung down onto the Doctor. G-force rippled her skin, and she heard a high pitched whistling as time and space flashed by as they were catapulted into the sky.

Then all of a sudden, time seemed to stand still. They hovered in mid-air for a few seconds; long enough only for the Doctor to whisper "Giant Tiddley Winks" in her ear, and wrap his arms around her, and for Jack to look for a suitable hand-hold. Then they were plunged earthwards atop a giant green Tiddley Wink. Rose screamed and felt the Doctor pull her closer.

_So then – any good? Feedback would be good – any ideas on where this should go? _


	4. Draughts

_This one's dedicated to _-anon-anon-anon- s_ince she came up with the plot idea – draughts!_

**Draughts**

Rose woke up feeling groggy, her limbs were like lumps of clay and she winced with every slight movement. Trying to work out a sequence of events, she remembered the Tiddley Wink ride, and decided that she must have blacked out at some point on the journey. Trying to take stock of her new surroundings she looked around for the others. Grinning – and wincing simultaneously – she saw Jack lying spread-eagled on his back and snoring. Honestly, she thought, that man is certainly something if he can fall asleep at a time like this.

Then she continued her scan, searching for the Doctor. Rose was puzzled – where was he? Suddenly she felt the beginnings of anxiety – where could he be? What could have happened to him?

She felt a movement in her stomach – at first she thought it might be after-shock nausea, but when she glanced down - to her immense surprise – she saw an arm wrapped round her midriff. Following he leather-clad limb back to its source, she saw the Doctor lying slumped against the floor. Relief flooded her as she assessed the situation and decided that he looked in fairly good nick, considering what they'd just been through.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he mumbled something inaudible and so doing, tightened his grip around her middle. She wasn't prepared for the wave of pleasure it brought her, and relished the feeling, wondering what he could be dreaming about.

"Rose… please…" the Doctor moaned, and promptly tried to bury his head in the warmth of her hoodie. This unexpected outburst set her heart racing and she flushed bright pink, clashing horribly with her red top. And it was at this opportune moment that Jack decided to regain consciousness.

"Well, well, you do look a cosy little Rosie" he said, raising an eyebrow as he took them in. Before Rose could reply, he shot her a devious look and yelled "OI DOCTOR – QUICK, ROSE NEEDS YOU!"

Shooting Jack a furious glare, Rose felt the Doctor jump behind her. Hearing her name had jolted him from painful sleep, and even more painful dreams.

"Rose? What? Where are you?"

Breathing deeply to slow her pulse rate and return her face to its regular shade, she made threatening motions to Jack and turned to face the Doctor.

"I'm right here Doctor. Don't worry. Jack was just playing a little trick on you."

"Oh right…" he flushed slightly. Looking down, he saw his arm still draped around her and hastily pulled it away, embarrassment written all over his features. "I… uh… sorry" he said, somewhat awkwardly, and made a movement to get up.

Before he could get very far, Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again. She wasn't letting him get away again.

"Doctor," she looked him in the eyes, "I have to ask – what _were_ you dreaming about just now?"

He reddened (much to Jack's amusement) and mumbled very self-consciously, "Just a bad dream – that's all… Why? Do I sleep-talk?" He looked rather uncomfortable at this last thought – what could he have said?

"Oh, not a lot – you did mention my name though – what was that all about?"

"I… uh…I mean to say that –" but he was cut off as a shadow fell across them and a booming voice inquired

"You playing or what? We haven't got all day you know – there _are_ other people who would like a turn too."

The Doctor had by now lost his embarrassed expression and all three were looking up at the stranger with blank confusion. He was a short, round middle-aged… man? Well, he looked human, yet he was strangely 2D – like a cartoon figure. He seemed to radiate a strange blue glow and Rose thought that you could probably put your hand right through him – was he just a projection?

"Come on, come on – this way."

Looking at each other for confirmation, they made a mutual decision to follow this strange character and see exactly what he wanted them to do. They could always run if things went awry – still, what could happen on a supposedly 'fun' and 'relaxed' Planet Hasbro?

"Ok, right – here you go. You need to finish the game to get out – all the rules were in the manual. They're starting this game; winners get the holiday; losers get the dip – all sorted? Well I'll be off then – good luck!"

And with this unsatisfactory explanation, he promptly vanished into thin air.

They heard a grating noise behind them, and Jack turned round just in time to see the gates shutting – locking them in. But in where? Rose voiced all their concerns;

"Where on Earth are we? What game? What rules? Who's 'they'? N what did he mean by getting "the dip"?"

Jack was looking baffled, but the Doctor was his usual calm persona – focussed and ready for some problem-solving:

"Right, first of all, this is Hasbro, Rose, not Earth." She shot him a mocking look, "Next thing – by the look of the floor, I'd say we were playing a board game – but what kind I wonder – an ideas?"

Rose looked around and saw to her amazement, that they were standing on a black and white checked carpet, which stretched out for a fair distance - she worked out that it was roughly square. Taking a logical approach, she scanned the area for clues – and found just what she was looking for.

With a cry of triumph she pointed at the black and white discs "Aha – Draughts!"

Jack stalked over to examine the objects and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her over to join the investigation. "Well done you – nice bit of logic there", he grinned, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Feeling her face flush, she quickly looked away.

Jack called over to them, "Ah come on you two – you're very sweet – but we need to get some work done!"

Lost for words, they glared at him – neither seeing the other's expression. However, the impending eruption was halted by another shout:

"Come on you losers! We want to win, but we can't if you don't bloomin' start the game!"

Looking over, the trio saw a pair of teenage lads standing at the far side; pieces set out and waiting for them.

Jack stuck two fingers up at them, and muttered out of the side of his mouth "Its 'them', come on let's play – I can't wait to kick their puny asses". Raising his voice, he yelled "Nice to meet you too – fair game all round then?"

They set up their pieces and waited for 'them' to move. The game began with a fairly slow start, but soon, both sides were taking the offensive, showing no mercy – taking as many pieces as they could. The Doctor rushed around the board, strategising and planning moves, Rose corrected these plans and passed them onto Jack, who pushed the heavy pieces into place, swearing at the opposition every time he was within range.

The Doctor whooped for joy when he managed to get their first piece 'crowned', and Rose was much amused by this display of childish glee –

"Oi Doc, concentrate will you? You're acting like a kid!"

He just winked and stuck his tongue out at her – she turned away, laughing, only to be shocked at the sight that greeted her. They had two pieces left, and the other team had five. How had that happened? She looked over at 'them' – 'they' were grinning and one of them was making rude gestures at Jack (who was at present jumping up and down and yelling at them).

She was the only one who could save the situation – the Doctor was no good at this game and Jack was only good for moving the heavy pieces – it was all down to her. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision:

"Jack, could you spare me minute to try and win this game? Move that F1 to F6 and that one on C2 over to C4 and then onto D3." She whispered in an aside to the Doctor "I hope to God that this works – it's my last ace."

Jack moved the pieces and came back to stand with them, waiting for the opponents to make their move. They held their collective breath and Rose slipped her small hand into the Doctor's larger one.

The silence was broken by the sound of jeering and Rose knew they'd lost – she looked up and saw the move 'they'd' made. She swore, realising that she had been playing into their hands – if only…

But her thoughts were cut off by Jack's voice;

"Ok, they won. What happens now? Are we gonna be let go – or do we 'get the dip'?"

His question was shortly answered as a hole in the board appeared, and the floor began to tilt in the manner of a slide. The Doctor's grip tightened on Rose's hand and he pressed his mouth to her ear, whispering so that only she heard him.

"You were fantastic back there Rose." And he hugged her to him, protectively.

Then the floor slid away and they fell together into the darkness. Rose pressed herself to him and held on for dear life.

_Reviews are good, people – it's always nice to know what you think, be it good or bad! And plot ideas are great too, am thinking about a water-based game for the next chapter…_


	5. Water Play

**Water Play**

SPLASH! They hit the water and were immediately submerged; propelled to about fifteen feet down, they still could not feel the bottom. Squinting through the blue, Jack saw the others floating away from him; with a determined effort he kicked his tired feet and propelled his body forwards. Grabbing the half-unconscious Doctor by the collar – trusting to the fact that he in turn would not let go of his hold on Rose – and pulled him towards the surface.

With much exertion on Jack's part, the trio finally broke the surface and took in a collective breath of crisp air. Rose, looked around at them blearily and said "Right, com' on guys, got a plan yet?", before her body gave way to temptation and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Whoah, Jack – I could do with a hand here?" the Doctor recovered quickly and grabbed Rose, holding her head above the water. "Come on, what's holding you up now? Surely you're not tired _Captain_?"

"No sir!" rolling his eyes, Jack summoned up his energy and swam over to assist his companion.

"Hold her head here and make sure she doesn't roll over – keep her airway open" issuing his commands, he handed Rose over to Jack. Looking at his friend's incredulous expression, he explained "I've gotta come up with a plan and I need thinking space – unless you've got anymore bright ideas?" Jack continued to stare at him – "What? Go on, I could do with a laugh!"

Jack grinned, he loved winding the Doctor up "Ok, right, for one – less of the sarcasm, two – take a chill pill mate, seriously! And three…"

"_Yes_, I'm waiting!"

"Three – I'm rather concerned about that pirate ship creeping up behind you." Jack grinned, "looks like trouble!"

This time it was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes – honestly, did this planet have nothing better to do than throw problems at them? Ah well,_ c'est la vie_, he thought as he beat a hasty retreat, pulling Jack and Rose with him.

--------------------------------------------------

The pirates on board the ship looked down on this pathetic get-away attempt with much "Ooh arr!" 'ing; before throwing a lasso neatly over the unconscious-Rose's foot, as she was hauled through the water.

Jack was plunged head first into the water, as he met resistance and Rose slipped from his grip. He surfaced in time to see the Doctor struggling with Rose and the rope, before he was overcome and he too lost his hold on her.

"Rose, no!" he yelled, and made a rash attempt to chase after her, churning the water to a white froth in his desperate attempt. Jack trod water for only a few seconds before he made a forced decision,

"Doctor, come back. It's no use – they're too fast for us. It's no good to anyone if you get captured too – where's the sense in that? We need a plan, and this isn't it!" Giving up trying to reason with him, Jack caught the Doctor up in five strong strokes, and held him back. Still trying to continue his pursuit, the Doctor struggled in Jack's grip for a few more moments, before giving in and allowing himself to be hoisted out of lasso and cannon range.

Suddenly he became aware that the water was getting shallower – standing up he took a good look around. "Ok: island, small salt-water lake or pool, pirate ship, Jack, Rose – right." he muttered to himself as he took it all in; Jack could practically hear the cogs whirring as the Doctor's sharpened mind rapidly began to put a plan together.

Suddenly he turned to Jack and grabbed his shoulders, his blue eyes dancing, "I've got it! Haha, Rose is gonna love this! But what if she- No she wouldn't- But- ah com' on Jack, what are we waiting for! I am fantastic!" Then, leaving Jack with a blank look on his face he rushed forward, out of the water, and onto a small island – heading for the little blue man and counter.

"Wait a minute! Little blue man and counter?" Jack wondered aloud, "Where th- oh never mind. Doc, wait up!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Ooh arr! Tis a damsel in distress – good job we were 'ere to save her. Ooh arr!"

Rose came to, but did not immediately open her eyes; something was not right – where were the Doctor and Jack? Who did that growl belong to? And what was that pain in her ankle? She took a deep breath and took a quick peek. She looked up into the grizzled, one-eyed, bearded face of a-

"PIRATE!" she yelled, "Jack, Doctor, PIRATES! Run!" Trying to obey her own command she made to jump up, but was hindered slightly by the rope wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She tugged at the knots – they were tied fast, then puzzled, she looked around to see one of the huge men leering down at her.

'Wherever those two are, they better turn up sharpish!' she thought furiously 'that big brute's wearin' my bracelet!'

--------------------------------------------------

"Come on man – use your legs!" the Doctor and his companion were perched precariously in a small flamingo pink Pedalo, with the message _Wally's Water-World_ emblazoned on one side. To Jack's chagrin

their progress was not speeded up by his extra effort, because as soon as he pedalled faster, the Doctor ceased to contribute any effort at all.

"I know… this may… sound… silly…, but" Jack paused for a moment to give his words emphasis, "Why am I doing all the work here!" And he rounded on the Doctor, waiting for an explanation.

Sighing, as though it caused him a great deal of energy, he turned to face Jack, pointing to his chest he said "Do I look like the athletic type?" Jack had to admit that he didn't. "Oi – I saw that – yours not meant to agree with me!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I am the ideas man – I'm gonna get us all out of this – but I need to save my energy to work on this plan, I use it all up on manual labour – that's what you're here for!" Jack glared at him. "How are we ever gonna save Rose if you stop pedalling? – We do need to be on the ship for my plan to work!" Jack sighed with exasperation, and began to pedal again, propelling them through the water at a remarkable speed.

"Besides," quipped his companion, "You could do with losing a bit of that flab!" Then he ducked as Jack's fist swung into view.

--------------------------------------------------

'It's OK', Rose told herself, 'You are standing on a plank suspended above this strange underground lake; nothing between you and the water but a forty foot drop with your hands tied behind your back, and a ball and chain attached to your ankle. There is a way out – you just haven't thought of it yet.'

Behind her she could hear the crew laughing and jeering at her, with many "Ooh arr"s – she grinned suddenly at the absurdity of it all. But then she remembered why she was on this twisted planet – the Doctor had brought her here – and when you were travelling with him, anything could happen.

'Huh, this is supposed to be _fun_ is it? _Relaxing_ he said. Well, it's all well and good for him to go gallivanting off with Jack – but it would be quite nice to be rescued about now.' These, unluckily, turned out to be her last thoughts, as she was pushed from behind and began her fated descent to the lapping water below.

--------------------------------------------------

Having clambered quietly aboard the ship, the Doctor climbed up the rope ladder to the very top of the ship – the crow's nest. From his vantage point he could watch the scene unfold below him; the crew on the deck, Rose teetering on the end of the plank; Jack waiting in the Pedalo. Seeing what was about to happen, he gave Jack the signal (a wolf-whistle), grabbed the rope which was currently tied around his waist, and jumped.

'Oh heck' he thought as he swung through the air towards Rose 'I hope this rope's long enough!'

--------------------------------------------------

Rose's scream was swallowed by the wind, as she plummeted towards a watery grave. Then, suddenly, all the remaining air in her lungs was squeezed out as something collided with her five feet from the mirrored surface. A warm, black, leathery something; which was wrapped tightly around her stomach which tickled her ear with a whispered, "Got ya!"

Then the next thing she knew, they were flying. Soaring into the lilac sky, held tightly by the something (which she now knew to be the Doctor), wind whistling through her hair – and the choking noise of her saviour, as he tried to avoid swallowing large amounts of blonde hair. "Oi, do u mind? I've just saved yer – so please be so kind as to tie your hair back next time I have to rescue you!" And he grinned to himself – glad that he was out of slapping reach.

Then, realising that they were about to reach the zenith of their short flight, he tightened his hold on Rose, pulled the rope loose and yelled "BOMBS AWAY!" as they plummeted suddenly downwards once again. Feeling her stiffen in his grip, he whispered "It's Ok Rose, I have a plan. Trust me."

And she did, implicitly.

--------------------------------------------------

They hit the Pedalo with a muffled thud. Groaning a little, the Doctor and Rose extricated themselves from the confusion of bodies – "Well", he commented, "That wasn't such a bad landing – could've been worse!" and he grinned at her, then looking around, added "Hang on, where's Jack?" Barely audible above the sound of furious shouts from the pirate-ship, they heard a pained "Gerroffme!"

Grinning his widest grin, the Doctor reached down and pulled a rather shaken and exhausted Jack up from the floor – "What were you doing hiding down there, come on – we've got some pedalling to do!"

To be fair – the Doctor didn't really stand a chance; he had just enough time to register the yell and blurred shape before he found himself in the drink, soaked to the skin and fighting to keep his breath as Jack ducked him.

Laughing, Rose hauled them in one at a time; to leave them slumped together in the bottom of the boat, unable to move for exhaustion. Rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth, she began the arduous task of getting them all safely back to land.

"I think we've all had enough water-play for one day!" she smirked.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up first. He looked around blearily at his surroundings – they were lying on the beach of a large island; candy canes waving in the breeze. He checked again:

"Candy canes? Wow! And, oh my god! – Look Rose, Doc, - a chocolate fountain and nut brittle trees! I know what this is! Haha! We've found Candyland!"

Looking round when he heard no reply but a stifled snore, he saw the two of them, draped across each other, under the shade of a chocolate palm tree – the Pedalo lying abandoned on the sand. The Doctor was propped up by a large marshmallow boulder, and Rose was slumped against him, her head resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his middle. He was cradling her head with one hand, and the other was linked with hers, pressed between their bodies.

Jack grinned and set his watch to camera-mode – this was going to be so much fun when they woke up!

_Again, reviews are always welcome – I think we can all see what the setting for my next chapter might be – is this a good idea?_


	6. Candyland

**Candyland**

Feeling safer and more comfortable than she had in a long time, Rose grudgingly awoke, blinking in the sunlight. She tried to get up, but found herself somewhat hampered by the Doctor. She didn't remember the exact sequence of events following her capture by the pirates; after they had reached the shore, she passed out. And now here she was, lying in the Doctor's arms. Sighing, she relaxed again, registering properly for the first time the warmth of his body; the soft wool of his jumper against her cheek; the musky smell of his leather jacket; the rough fingers that held her hand so tenderly. She was almost overcome by this intimacy – for longer than she could remember she had wanted to be held like this, to be close to him. If only…

She never finished this thought.

"Try and take advantage of me while I'm asleep would you?" the husky voice came from above. She looked up to see the Doctor blinking down at her; evidently he had just woken up.

"Well, I think maybe it's you takin' advantage of me! – You must'v forgotten your teddy-bear or sumthin'." She grinned up at him.

"Huh! I'll have you know that Mr Worthing is tucked up in bed an' keepin' watch over the TARDIS for me!"

"I knew it! – Ah bless, the big bad Doctor needs his teddy!"

"Big and bad eh? You make me sound like a thug! Well I suppose I am rather ruthless when it comes to…" he trailed off.

"When it comes to what?" She gazed up at him, confused.

"Tickling!" his eyes lit up with glee, and pounced on her; his hands releasing hers, and quickly moving to her sides.

"Doctor! GERROFF!" she squealed as his hands found her waist and began to tickle her! Alternately squirming, giggling and trying to fight back, she pushed him backwards, landing on top of him. Still waging a hand-weapon war on each other, they rolled across the soft blue ground, scattering candyfloss shrubs as they went. Every time one of them got control, the other would quickly make for the weak and exposed areas – be it waist, knees, feet, neck, armpits etc. – therefore reducing their opponent to a shaking, laughing heap.

The Doctor, once more in power, rolled them over again (after a devious attack by Rose on his exposed neck) and the startled pair found themselves immersed in some sort of chocolate pool. Spluttering, the Doctor rose to the surface, blinking as he took in his new surroundings; a waterfall and plunge-pool made entirely of melted chocolate – milk chocolate by the taste of it – surrounded by pink candy rocks and edible plants.

"Haha – of all the planets I've been to… hey Rose! Would you take a gander at this?" He grinned. When he got no reply, he swivelled round, only to find… no Rose. Only a disturbed patch of chocolaty surface; bubbles occasionally breaking through the viscous substance. With a yell of horror, he took a huge breath and dived headfirst into that particular patch of chocolate. He tried to swim downwards, frantically pushing the stuff out of the way, all the time groping around in the darkness for his companion. When his fingers scraped the bottom of the pool, he knew he must have taken a wrong turn. Spinning round, he struck out to his right, a bubble escaping from his mouth – all this effort was wearing him out; he would have to surface soon.

Realising just how little time he had left, the Doctor made for one last swipe; fingers searching for a sign of Rose. Just as he was about to give it up and surface, ready for another attempt, he felt something. He caught his breath – it was some kind of material. Grabbing it in both hands, he yanked it back, dragging it to the surface. As he emerged from the sticky sickly goo, he pulled the thing up out of the depths and sighed with relief – it was Rose.

Pulling her to the nearest side by what he now realised was her hoodie, he dragged her up and out, laying her on her back, he bent over her to check her breathing. To his horror, he found that she wasn't breathing.

"JACK!" he yelled. When he got no reply, he realised that Jack was probably out of hearing range, and that it was down to him. Ok, he told himself, you're a Doctor, come on you're supposed to be able to sort this kinda thing out – just get on with it before she dies! So, holding her nose with his fingers, he tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and took a deep breath before pressing his lips to hers. He breathed into her, then moved away, before taking another breath and repeating the procedure. He hoped his resuscitation technique wasn't too rusty – humans couldn't' have evolved too much since he took that first aid class in 1465 AD – they're breathing apparatus shouldn't change all drastically that until the chemical attack due in 3478 AD…

Shaking himself he returned his thoughts on the task in hand; come on, concentrate, he willed himself. However, it was becoming more and more difficult with each exchanged breath – not only was he terrified of losing her (and as each minute sped past, it was looking more and more likely), but he realised that in some perverted way, this was their first kiss. He began to notice just how soft her lips were – for ages he had longed to kiss those lips, and now he was – he only wished that she felt the same way, could kiss him back. He took a brief moment to fix in his mind, the softness, the warmth of her mouth, the wetness of her breath…

He started – her breath? Removing his mouth, he quickly turned his left cheek to her mouth. He felt a warm flow of sweet air and nearly jumped for joy, she was alive. Sighing with relief, he started to move away from her. Just then, Rose opened her eyes, and whispered: "Doctor".

"I am fantastic – officially" he replied, eyes sparkling and grinning from ear to sticky-out ear.

"What 'appened jus then Doctor? All I remember is laughin' n then lots of chocolate" she raised her eyebrows in mock-suspicion, "Did you push me in? Trying to get back at me for teasin' u bout your teddy?"

"I just saved you from an almost-certain molten-chocolate-induced-drowning, and you accuse me of pushing you in?" his countenance was a picture of disbelief "This is all the thanks I get for saving your life – yet again!" he pretended to be hurt, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Well, ok since you have saved my life -" she said slowly,

"Numerous times" he interjected,

"I want to thank you." She lifted her head to his and placed a brief, but tender kiss on his cheek. Blushing slightly, the Doctor realised just how close they were, and the potential of the situation. He was bent over her, hands on the ground on either side of her - effectively trapping her there; his head hovering five inches above hers. Unconsciously he wet his lips, and his breath came slightly faster, as his heart-beats accelerated. Without realising it, he slowly lowered his head to hers, millimetre by millimetre, without once breaking eye-contact. He stared into her hazel-eyes, trying to determine their message; he could see the trust there - was she inviting him to carry on? As they got closer, he could smell the sweet perfume of her shampoo (albeit one mixed with the smell of milk chocolate); he could see the rosy blush that flooded her skin; he could feel her sweet breath on his lips and the heat of her skin.

They were so close now; all he had to do was lean in a centimetre more. While he was still plucking up the courage, Rose closed the gap.

He closed his eyes, and for one wonderful moment he was in heaven. He felt her soft full lips pressed against his in a warm, gentle kiss and thought that his heart might burst with tenderness. He had stopped breathing, immersed in the overwhelming realisation that she, Rose, was kissing him. After all the months of built up emotions and waiting, she was finally here, in his arms… The Doctor stopped thinking – he only wanted to feel.

Without breaking contact, he leant down slowly, pushing her back down to the ground; relishing the feeling of her soft, warm body beneath him. Rose turned her head slightly, angling her mouth so that she could deepen the kiss. The Doctor responded slowly, getting used to the new sensation; as he began to move his lips against hers, he added a little more pressure and was surprised and elated to hear Rose give out a soft moan. Spurred on, he brought one hand up to cup her cheek – noticing that she was still covered in warm chocolate, he had an idea.

She groaned slightly as he removed his lips from hers, but sighed as she felt him kissing her cheek. In actual fact, he had set himself the task of removing all the chocolate from her face – making the best use of his mouth. As he moved round her complexion – alternately kissing and gently sucking her skin – he explored her, getting to know every inch of his beloved. Finding a sensitive spot just below her ear, he tentatively nuzzled it; touching his tongue to the velvety skin. Rose reacted quite violently to this, moaning louder and arching her back off the ground. She couldn't help it – it wasn't the sensitive spot that did it, it was the Doctor and his mouth – the whole thing was so sensual, his warm body pressed gently onto hers, his mouth exploring her slowly, erotically. She couldn't help but wonder: if he could cause this amount of pleasure by merely kissing her, what it would feel like if they…

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the Doctor, who had now cleared her visage of chocolate, and had moved to her slender neck. He had discovered a particular spot on her collar bone that she seemed to like; so after cleansing the area, he set to work with his mouth. Placing light kisses on and around the spot, he lowered his mouth to it and gently sucked the skin there – Rose moaned softly. Moving his hands lightly down her body, he brushed her breasts briefly, before bringing his hands to rest on her waist. Holding her, he continued to suckle her neck, tracing light circles with his tongue. She moaned more frequently, covering his hands with hers, and moving them slowly up to rest on her breasts. He - realising what she wanted him to do – began to gently, tenderly, massage them, moving his hands with a circular motion. As her moans got louder, he increased his suckling; nuzzling her neck with his nose and mouth, whilst continuing with the sensual rubbing. When he added his thumbs to the equation; rubbing gently at her raised nipples, she couldn't take any more. With a soft gasp, she cried "Oh, Doctor" and collapsed back onto the ground.

Ceasing his activities, he hurriedly moved back up to her face, "Have I hurt you?" he looked alarmed.

Breathing rather harder than usual, she muttered a breathless "No."

"Well what just happened? You sure you're not hurt?" he still sounded concerned.

"Doctor, you just…" she blushed furiously, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"I – oh" realisation struck the Doctor like a jolt of electricity, also going a brilliant shade of red he continued "I did that? To you? You serious? I…" lost for words, he too tailed off.

Rose nodded, and grinned – "I never dreamed that you and I would ever – you know – I thought we were, you know, just friends."

The Doctor tried to hide his dismay "Well, we can forget it if you like, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" he murmured miserably.

"No, I didn't mean that!" She grinned at him. His relief was instant, and he returned her smile with bright eyes. She continued, "What I meant was that, well, I thought you only thought of me as a friend; but now that we've, well, done that, I know we're probably both in the same place – if you catch my drift"

"I think you've been watching too many episodes of _Friends_! – "in the same place"? – what sort of Earthly clap-trap is that?" He tried to look stern, but his grin gave it away. Giving up the charade, he softened his tone and looked her in the eyes "I know what you mean though, and if you're ok with it, then so am I! How fantastic – if you'll pardon the expression – is that?"

She smiled up at him, "Well, you're certainly right about one thing."

He looked puzzled, not noticing the glint in her eye "What's that?"

She looked serious for a moment "You are fantastic. Best snog I've ever 'ad!" Her face split into a wide grin and she lunged at him, knocking him over so that she lay on top. Bending down, she pressed her lips firmly to his and held his shoulders, pulling him against her body. She grinned against his lips as she felt him groan, an animal sound that vibrated around her mouth. She was just about to deepen the kiss further when-

"Rose! You ok? Doctor – what are you two do- Oh right…" Jack burst into the clearing, half yelling, half out-of-breath-panting his panicky message. He stopped when he saw them, Rose and the Doctor, lying down together on the ground, covered in chocolate, guilty face looking up at him. At last, realising that everything was ok, he grinned – "Heard your call Doctor, but was otherwise engaged with a native" He winked "I got here quick as I could though. Hope I'm not, um… interrupting anything?"

They looked flustered.

"Um, no, I was just uh, checking the Doctor over – we fell into that chocolate pool" she indicated the pool and the state of their apparel. "I nearly drowned, but the Doctor saved me – that was why he probably called you – to help?"

She looked over at the Doctor for confirmation; still quite red, he nodded, but said nothing. Jack was taken aback – he had never seen that before – usually it was the Doctor who did the explanations, and here he was, bright red – if he didn't' know better, Jack would've said that he was blushing.

"Ok, well, you two had better come with me" they looked puzzled, "I found a stream – you two can clean up there." They nodded and got up, the Doctor as usual taking hold of Rose's hand, and Jack could've sworn that in doing so, the Doctor was rubbing her hand with his thumb. Walking off into the marzipan jungle, Jack puzzled over this new found closeness – what exactly had he just interrupted?

----------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, they were resting on one of the pink and yellow rocks (Rose suspected it was rhubarb and custard flavoured), Rose and the Doctor in now clean, albeit damp, clothes.

"Right then chaps" the Doctor had apparently found his tongue and reinstated his position in command. "Where to next? I saw a sign earlier that pointed east and said 'Queen of Heart's castle' – fancy a trip into the world of Alice in Wonderland, Rose?"

"You're kidding right? – That's a real world?" her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Genuine place – Lewis Carroll nicked the idea when I told him about it. Then Walt Disney nicked his idea – nice guy though -"

"Oh my god – you met Walt Disney? The Walt Disney?"

"Yup – and I gave him some drawing tips too." he looked smug.

"Show-off" she shook her head and smirked, "Ok then – you're on. Wonderland it is – in your words, 'Fantastic'"

"Fantastic!" he echoed her, and standing up he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, grabbed her hand, and lead her in the direction of the portal. Jack did a double take – ok that was new, since when was he that close to her? He knew a little of their feelings, but wasn't sure exactly how they felt about each other – he was going to find out though – and maybe he'd have a little bit of fun with them first. Standing up, he sprinted after the pair, a wicked grin on his face; let the fun begin – he had seen the lovebite on Rose's neck!

_TBC – Wonderland next, then what? You decide! Reviews, as always, welcome._


	7. Wonderland

_YES – here it is – the long-awaited next instalment of the Games series. It seems to have become an almost epic task – and I almost gave up on it for a while – but now it's back, bigger than ever – and hopefully some Doc/Rose smut in the near future. Let me know what you think guys! _

_Big thanks to **Sands Of Patience** as well for the whole 'Wonderland' inspiration. Thanks for all your reviews – let me know if it should definitely be continued? Anyway – here's the story!..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Wonderland**

It was exactly how Rose had imagined it would be – its name pretty much said it all – it really was wonderful. Disney seemed to have pretty much got there with their psychedelic cartoon – the only thing they couldn't quite capture was the three-dimensional aspect; and the _scale_! They were standing in the Candyland-jungle - the air sweet with sugar, syrup and birdsong - taking in the view before them. From their hill, they overlooked a huge, green, circular maze of hedgerow – its paths swirling, twisting and constantly moving as the hedges themselves got up and walked around. In the centre, rose a towering castle; it seemed to sway a little in the wind – probably a bouncy-castle, Rose thought – and was bright pink and blue in colour.

"Hang on," Rose looked pensive, "I've seen that castle before somewhere. Now where was it?" She racked her brain.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Every kid knows that castle Rose – it's in – "

"Disneyland Paris," Jack interrupted, "Love that place – oh Rosie, the stories I could tell you – those people who dress up as Disney characters? Look lovely in their clothes – but underneath 'em…" He trailed off grinning, both at the memories and at the Doctor's furious face. Jack knew how much that remark would get under his skin – the Doctor was the one who liked to be in charge; and now he was evidently set on impressing Rose with his _infinite_ knowledge. And Jack had just stolen his thunder – he grinned innocently – knowing that inwardly he was in hysterics.

Rose was oblivious to the Doctor's case of the green-eyed monster – she was too rapt to notice. "Wow," she sighed, eyes glazed over, "I mean – _wowww _– it's just amazing…" Snapping out of her reverie she turned quickly round to her companions: "Come on guys, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Grabbing a hand from each of them, she pulled Jack and the Doctor after her as she hopped, skipped and jumped down the hill.

Pity for all of them that she didn't notice the pink-and-yellow striped candy-cane, sticking out from the nearby gumdrop-bush; her foot caught on it, she stumbled –

Fell –

Yelped -

Rolled –

And they soon all lay groaning in a tangled mess of limbs at the foot of the hill.

"Well", Jack groaned from somewhere near the bottom of the pile, "I gotta give it to ya Rose – that was one hell of a trip!"

The Doctor groaned – not from pain – but at Jack's ability to make poor wordplay even in dire situations like this. "You alright Rose?" he reached out for her hand (which was buried somewhere to his left).

"MGMPH!" she whimpered as he touched her wrist.

"Rose? What is it?" he was immediately concerned – he could sense the pain in her voice.

"My wrist" she muttered through gritted teeth, "think – broken – _tsthhhh_ – really painful – help" She twisted her head a little to glance at the Doctor as she said that last word; those brown cow-eyes held more pain than the Doctor could bear.

Jack broke the silence, "Right chaps, come on – what are we waiting for – as I recall a certain Miss Tyler's words only a few moments ago." Rose, glared at the position of the Captain's head under her legs; the Doctor just rolled his eyes and groaned. Sensing the ill-received joke, Jack put on a straight face and tried ot amend the situation, "Ok – come on then, let's get sorted out. I do wanna get to Wonderland sometime today ya know!" So saying, he gently pushed Rose's legs off his head, and made the huge effort required to get into a sitting position. Squinting a little in the sudden light, he looked around, "Phew, that was one hell of a hill we just rocketed down. Now, that would explain the headache I guess –" he glanced down at a large chunk of candy-cane beside him – it had evidently accompanied them in flight.

He looked round to see the Doctor gingerly helping a shaken (not stirred, he noted) Rose to her feet. She winced as her left arm brushed against his leg, "Alright, take it steady there – no rush", the Doctor murmured soothingly. Sitting her down on a nearby peppermint log, he took out his sonic-screwdriver from the inside jacket-pocket and quickly x-rayed her arm. There really was no need, Jack thought, he could see the white shard of broken bone poking through her arm, and the tattered, bloody sleeve of her jacket. The tears rolling down Rose's ashen cheeks told their own story too.

Looking up at her pale face, the Doctor gave her it straight, in as calm a voice as he could muster: "Rose, you've broken you're left wrist in several places; it's quite a bad break, and you appear to have ruptured an artery."

"Is that bad then?" the confusion and pain in her face tugged at his heart strings, "Can you fix me?"

"Yup, I think so – but you'll have to hold still." He fiddled with the screwdriver, and concentrated its pulsing blue beam on the blood vessel. It was at times like these when he realised she really was just a human – innocent, fragile and most of all – mortal. He might find such a wound annoying, but easily fixed – she could just have easily have lost her life. He tightened his hold on her hand – unwilling to let her go, not yet...

"_Ow_!" she winced.

He pulled back immediately – "What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" Concern filled his face – Jack was intrigued, he knew that the Doc could probably fix whatever it was with little or no trace – this all seemed a bit over the top to him. Well, he supposed that after this morning's brief 'incident' they may be a little closer than before. Hmm, he wondered…

"No," Rose replied quickly, "It's just that you're practically crushing my hand – give it over will ya?" She grinned through her tears, "I know ya want to look after me, but embedding your hand in mine is gonna get us nowhere!"

He chuckled, then tried to look serious, "Honestly – you had me worried there for a while! Will you let me concentrate now woman?" She giggled, and he returned to his medical duties.

Five minutes later Rose's arm was looking virtually normal; if you ignored the bright blue bandage; shredded and stained sleeve; and the small dark drops of blood on everybody's clothing.

"Thanks Doctor," she grinned, examining his handiwork.

"What you doing now?" he poked fun at her, "You wouldn't know if it was the world's best bandage, or the worst! I'm appalled that you feel the need to check my medical skills." He turned his head away in mock outrage.

"I'm not so sure Doc," Jack put in his penny's worth, "that last sling you fixed me up with? – well I'm not convinced you needed to tighten it round my neck quite so much – and all those fairy-lights on it? Did seem a tad superfluous…" He winked at Rose.

But was completely ignored – for once, the Doctor didn't snap back. Jack soon saw the reason why. Still with his back turned to her, Rose crept up behind him and slid her arms underneath his, pulling him to her. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered something barely audible – but Jack heard it, and was astonished:

"If you find me later – I'll repay your medical service – with a few skill of my own…"

Jack could see the response on the Doctor's face: it was lust, desire and excitement all rolled into one. He saw him grip Rose's hands with his own, and slowly turn to face her. Rose's pain-bleached face was now the usual warm pink, though Jack could now see a (dare he say it?) _rosy_ blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. The Doctor leaned down to her. Jack thought for a brief moment that he was going to kiss her, but all he did was whisper something inaudible into her ear; then he slipped away.

Jack stood there rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe – a near-sexually-suggestive act had just taken place right in front of him – and neither of them seemed to notice that he was still there – watching it all. He grinned – oh, but this was blackmail gold! He was about to yell over to Rose and demand some sort of explanation, but two things stopped him. Firstly, he thought, I can have a lot more fun with the pair of them if I play my cards right and milk it for all its worth; secondly, something heavy made contact with the back of his head – knocking him for six.

The Doctor heard a _thump_ and then a strange slithering sound – he swivelled around to see two strange beings pulling the limp body of Jack into a trap-door in the grass. "JACK! GET OFF HI-" his words were cut short as a similar being gave the back of his head a great _thwack_ with a similar weapon. He crumpled to the ground; eyes staying open just long enough to catch a glimpse of Rose. She was incarcerated – her wrists together behind her back; ankles chained together with some strange glowing substance; eyes pleading and frightened. She tried to yell to him, but the cloth over her mouth prevented much more than a soft whisper from escaping. It was too late anyway – all his senses ceased to function, as his eyes closed, and he toppled lifeless to the ground. She watched as they dragged him away, following Jack's captors – underground.

Trying to steady her breathing, she did as the Doctor would have done, and checked for all possible escape routes. She found none. However, she realised that she knew her captors. Ok, she didn't _know _them, but she knew who they were: the card-people from the 'Alice in Wonderland' cartoon – black, red and white, they were giant playing cards, with arms, legs and heads. They did look quite comical in the film – but now, as they loomed over her, they actually seemed quite intimidating – threatening, perhaps.

This image was soon confirmed when they spoke – ironically, their voices too were highly amusing – like grown-men who had been sucking the helium out of balloons. Still – their message itself was nothing to laugh out, she decided. Delivered in a high squeaky voice, it chilled her to the core, as one (the Ace of Clubs) demanded: "Off with her head!"

--------------------------------------------------

_**TBC **– very soon I hope! Trying to juggle my fan-fics with all my A-Level work – not easy. Anyway – next instalment (should you want another one) will be winging its way to you in the near future. Happy reading!_


	8. Wonderland Continued

_At last – the update you've all been waiting for. It may have been a long time coming – so I made it a little longer – I will try and update more in future, but no promises. ENJOY!_

--------------------------------------------------

"You what?" Rose stared at them in shock, eyes wide and her countenance once again white as the proverbial sheet.

"Your head," growled the Three Of Diamonds, "You have trespassed. You must accept the punishment." And with that, Rose heard a third _thwack_ and her world dissolved into dizzy blackness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When she came to, Rose immediately checked her surroundings. She wondered at how far she had come since meeting the Doctor – she wasn't talking about physical distances, but her development as a person. The old Rose Tyler would have been crying with the pain, and despairing at her situation – but this Rose was made of stronger stuff. She took in the cell; the Doctor and Jack tied to their chairs; the guards outside – she searched for an escape-route, or anything that might constitute a plan. Yes, she decided, she liked this new Rose infinitely more – as the days passed, she became feistier, more resourceful, and – she gulped – more drawn to the unconscious time-lord who was slumped in a chair opposite her.

She sighed – he looked so vulnerable. She was so used to the Doctor being in control, so it seemed at odds to see him tied up, out cold, and at the mercy of their captors. She remembered the cellar in Victorian Cardiff; she had been so frightened – faced with the possibility of dying a century before she would be born. He had been cool and collected even then – ready to hold her hand and reassure her. Even Jack – his joking aside – was reliable and protective – when she was out in the London Blitz holding on to the zeppelin, she had to put her complete trust in an unknown Captain – and he had looked after for her since. Above and beyond the call of duty, you might say.

And now what? Rose sighed as she took it all in, desperately searching for something – anything – as a foundation for her planned cell break. Nope – nothing, she decided, no files hidden in cakes, no trap-doors, and no companions. Well, the latter could at least be resolved, Rose smirked, and so doing, edged her chair over to the sleeping forms of the Doctor and Jack. Grinning wickedly to herself, she braced her legs, and then THUKUMP – kicked them both in the shins.

"OWW! _What's – fff – going on?"_

"CARDS – ROSE – FALLING – BUMP!"

They both yelped and shouted confusedly for a few sections, sitting now bolt-upright in their chairs. Wild-eyed and flushed with the shock, they both turned on Rose for an explanation. She was torn between sympathy and amusement, but the latter eventually won through, and she collapsed into laughter – the whole situation had made her feel on edge, so getting rid of some tension was a relief.

When the fit of giggles had subsided, she explained the situation and the reason for their punishment.

"Trespassin'? Blow – I'd clean forgotten about that" Jack swore silently, "Mate of mine once came here – I don't wanna bore you with the details, but let's just say he came back minus a few limbs."

"A few what now?" Rose gaped. She looked at the Doctor for reassurance.

The Doctor met her eyes, "It's true Rose – they're not obliged to obey any rules except their own – they're outside of the law – owned by a private company – so they have their own jurisdiction."

Rose stared. "So what you're saying, is that we are essentially f-"

"_Anyway_," Jack took up the conversation swiftly, "None of this is helping much – basically, we just gotta get free - and soon. Any ideas?"

Annoyed at Jack's assumption of authority, the Doctor put in his suggestion: "If we can find my sonic screwdriver, we can have these ropes and doors open in no time."

"One flaw there Doctor," Rose motioned with her head, "See that card-guard? I'd say that was your screwdriver, sticking out of his hand."

They once more lapsed into silence. Then Rose had her idea.

"I've got it! – Have you noticed what these ropes are made of?"

The others shook their heads.

"It's not rope or plastic – it's strawberry laces!"

Jack glanced surreptitiously at the Doctor and mouthed 'Crazy'.

"Oi," Rose kicked Jack again, "I saw that! Now stop being thick – I know you two can't really move much, but I'm mobile-ish, I can try and eat through your bonds! Then we can escape!"

"**Fantastic**!" The Doctor beamed at Rose and she grinned shyly back.

"Ok ok, so it's a good plan," Jack sounded slightly put out at being topped by an Earthling several years his junior. "So get on with it!!!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose moved her chair enough to get some space, and then bent her mouth to the Doctor's bonds. Not being able to see what was going on behind him, the Doctor had to trust that Rose knew what she was doing. It didn't help that Jack kept winking at him in a far too suggestive way.

Rose took a few seconds to work out a plan of attack – she could see that a couple of bites would soon free his hands, but for once there was no rush. She planned to take her time, and have a little fun along the way – she enjoyed having the Doctor under her control. Grinning to herself, she bent forward and began the torture.

The Doctor felt her hot breath on his skin, and then – slippery Slitheen! – her mouth encompassed first one, then two fingers, sucking on them slowly and nipping the ends gently. He let out a cross between a yelp and a moan, as she suddenly sucked hard on his little finger, running her tongue along it. Biting his lip, he glanced across at Jack, and with relief saw that he had relapsed into sleep. This was going to be a long night; he wondered how far Rose would go – how much could he take?

Jack slyly half-opened an eye – he was far from sleep – Rose was turning him on almost as much as she was the Doctor. Jack was not going to miss this for the world – blackmail material is difficult to find.

Rose licked at the Doctor's bonds, the sweet strawberry mixing with the salty tang of the Doctor's skin. She bit the end of one string off with her teeth, and chewed for a moment, considering her next move. Raising her head up, she ran her tongue slowly up the back of his neck, from the base, right up and around his ear. She felt him shudder beneath her ministrations and grinned some more, she was enjoying this – power is the ultimate aphrodisiac. It was her turn to explore him, seek out his most intimate places and take advantage of them. She noted the way he moaned ever so slightly when she nipped his earlobe; and how the sound of her own low groans made the hair on the back of his neck, stand on end.

She then took up a new vantage point, shuffling her chair round to face him, leaning over, she licked the red bonds across his chest which held him to his chair. In doing so, she noticed the bumps in his jumper, where his nipples were raised up in excitement. Being careful not to tear the fabric, she wet these places with her tongue, and nipped gently at them. The Doctor let out a low animal groan, and tilted his head back. Rose seized this opportunity, and bent her head to suckle his neck – leaving red bruises across the delicate skin. She marvelled at the way his adams-apple trembled, and the how harsh his breath sounded. Wanting to feel his heat, she swiftly covered his lips with her own and plunged her tongue past that warm, wet gateway. They both moaned aloud at the contact, and wriggled to get closer.

A steamy session of passionate kisses and intimate exploration followed, and Jack decided that maybe sleep _was_ the better option – then he wouldn't have to endure this unrequited torture. He sighed to himself – oh, when would they realise the truth? Why keep denying it when all you'll ever want and need is right there in front of you? Young love, he sighed again, and tried to block out the groans as frustrated sleep beckoned.

As Jack finally drifted off, the Doctor heard a slight snapping noise and noticed a strange sensation in his wrists. This was odd, he decided, parts of his skin were tingling and, it seemed, breathing. Then it hit him – all the frustrated struggling must have weakened the bonds which Rose had worked on. He was free at last! Using surprise to his advantage, he waited for the right moment, when Rose was completely absorbed in nuzzling his neck. Then, he sprang!

"Oh!" Rose uttered a small shriek of surprise.

The Doctor said nothing, but pulled her body against his and ran his hands down to her own bonds.

"Can you free me then?" She seemed quite impatient to have the use of her hands again.

Grinning wickedly at her, the Doctor again said nothing. He had no intention of releasing her just yet. His only objective at the moment was to get her off that chair. With a complicated series of pulling and pushing exercises, he managed to free her of the furniture, whilst insuring her hands stayed tied behind her back. Now he had her where he wanted her.

Raising her eyebrows, Rose realised what he wanted, and felt her insides turn to jelly. She had lost her power – somehow, their roles had been reversed. He was still bound to his chair by the bonds around his ankles, whilst she was free to run, but had her arms tied neatly behind her back. The only power she now exerted was her body, so she used it to full advantage. Whilst the Doctor held her to him, she wriggled and bucked her hips, constantly brushing against his now aching groin. Rolling his eyes back, the Doctor relaxed his grip on her as the sensation took hold. He could feel himself becoming harder and harder – he moaned tried to prevent her movements, but Rose was merciless. She could feel his arousal growing, and felt immensely pleased that she could cause such a reaction in him. He could feel it building, a bright wall of light and pleasure, mounting with each motion of her hips. He was reaching out to it, letting it take hold and then –

**CRASH!**

Something exploded – but it wasn't the Doctor. The door had just been flung open by a whole deck of Cards. The three captives had completely forgotten about the time – all of them – distracted – by their circumstances. In an instant the Doctor had whipped Rose's bonds off, and jumped to his feet, only to fall to the floor with a _thump_ – his legs still attached to the chair. The wood splintered, and sprayed out across the room, causing confusion amongst the somewhat delicate laminated guards. Rose took a few seconds to gather her wits, and then dived for Jack's chair, struggling to pull his laces off, and set him free.

Splinters, dust and confusion caused the Cards' pristine ordered ranks to fall into disarray. Jack took advantage of this sudden turn of events, and dived into the rabble, seizing the sonic screwdriver, and throwing it to Rose. She in turn thrust it into the Doctor's hands and set about releasing his ankles. The Doctor himself simply lay on the floor and yelled 'DUCK!'

A beam of blue light shot out of the end of the screwdriver, letting out a high-pitched screech as it cut through the air. Jack threw himself to the floor, arms over his head, as he dived for cover. The cards turned as one to the source of the screech, and simultaneously burst into flame. The screwdriver had burnt easily through the tough laminate, and into the soft card-fibres underneath. Not being in any way fire-resistant, they had been instantly incinerated.

In a puff of smoke, the danger had passed.

Grinning with relief, Rose, Jack and the Doctor slowly got to their feet, coughing, and brushing the dust off their clothes. Desperately trying to cover up the remnants of his burning erection, the Doctor scooped up his screwdriver and bolted for the door. Winking knowingly, Jack grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out after him. They had to make a quick getaway. Trespassing might be punishable by decapitation, Rose pondered – but heaven only knew what awaits murders and arsonists!

So they ran, down twisted corridors, up and down staircases, and eventually round a corner. Now calm and collected, the Doctor looked round at his breathless companions and pushed open the door. They felt sunlight hit their faces, closed their eyes, and sighed collectively. The warmth was glorious after their cold damp cell. The air tingled with excitement, and the roar of a crowd could be heard in the distance. Their relief was short lived however, for just as they had begun to relax, a voice could be heard through a megaphone:

"TAKE YOUR PLACES – LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Blinking in the sunlight, Rose made out strange colours and colossal shapes – it was only the excited shout that confirmed her location:

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_See where this might be heading?_


End file.
